


Are We There Yet?

by sidhe_faerie



Series: "AG_Fics" 2013 Fic Battle 2.0 Team Edition [36]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-06
Updated: 2013-03-06
Packaged: 2017-12-04 14:02:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/711540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Uther remembers why Morgana doesn’t go on road trips.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Are We There Yet?

**Title:** **Are We There Yet?**  
 **Author:**  
 **Rating: G**  
 **Characters/Pairings:** Uther, Gaius, Morgana  
 **Disclaimer:** MERLIN is not mine, wish it was.  
 **Word count: 467**  
 **Summary:** Uther remembers why Morgana doesn’t go on road trips.  
 **Author’s notes:** NO BETA please excuse the mistakes. I look forward to your comments.  
 **Prompt from mustbethursday3:** Uther and Gaius go on a road trip. Morgana decides to tag along to both their dismay.

 **Are We There Yet?**  
Morgana brought out her suitcase and put it in the boot of the car.

“Uther, please tell me she is not coming with us.” Gaius said.

“She insisted. With Arthur away at university, she has no one there to talk to. Besides it won’t be that bad. It’s not like she is still five years of age.” Uther shrugged.

“I still have nightmares of that trip. How you kept from putting her in the boot, I will never know.” Gaius said.

Uther laughed. “You have no children. You don’t understand.”

“I helped Hunith raise Merlin.” Gaius said.

Uther snorted in amusement. “You must have put him in the boot fairly often. That would explain his lack of sense.”

“Merlin is a good boy. Well, he was until Morgana got hold of him.” Gaius said.

“I thought we weren’t going to speak of that unfortunate incident ever again.” Uther looked at Gaius sternly.

“You mean when we caught them having relations in the middle of your lounge floor?” Gaius raised his eyebrow at his friend.

“They share equal blame there.” Uther said as he blushed slightly.

“He wasn’t on the top.” Gaius reminded him.

“Hello Uncle Gaius.” Morgana said as she gave the old man a hug.

“Hello my dear.” Gaius said.

“Have you heard from Merlin lately?” Morgana asked.

“Yes he called last night from University. I will mention you next time he calls.” Gaius said as he shot a ‘told you’ look at Uther.

“Where are we going exactly. I know I came with you when I was five but I don’t remember very much. I remember that you both were grumpy the whole time.” Morgana said.

“It was a long trip for a small child.” Uther said. “You were very unhappy and it bothered me a great deal.”

Morgana looked at her father. “You’re saying I was a pain in the …”

“Morgana! A lady should never use such crude language.” Uther admonished her.

Morgana shrugged. “I have my kindle and my mp3 is fully charged. So I will sit in the back seat and behave properly this time.”

Morgana was true to her word until the third hour.

“Father, are we not there yet?” Morgana asked.

“No Morgana. We have another hour until we get there.” Uther said.

Morgana sighed. “I need to use the loo.”

Gaius bit his lip to keep from laughing.

Uther nodded. “I will look for a place we can stop.”

Ten minutes later Morgana tapped Uther on the shoulder. “Father, I still need to go.”

“I am looking Morgana.” Uther said. Luckily, he soon found a small diner on the side of the road.

Morgana bounded out of the car and into the diner.

Gaius started laughing.

Uther looked annoyed. “Maybe I should have put her in the boot.”          


End file.
